


Till Money Do Us Part

by GraciouslyYours



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Same-Sex Marriage, University, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017, Yuri!!! on Ice Week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraciouslyYours/pseuds/GraciouslyYours
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are both attending the University of Manhattan, one of most prestigious (and expensive ) university in the States for the intelligent and talented and only those with the most money. Victor is 1 of the 2 "Kings" of the university while Yuri is one of the 2 "Queens". Even though both go to the same school, because of their rocky relationship, the school is 'divided' in 2. One half of the student body 'ruled' over by the "Kings" and the other half by the "Queens." But just like any 'royal' relationship, commitments need to be made.. specifically speaking 'engagements.'Victor's family seem to believe that they will have financial trouble in the near future. Because of this, Victor is highly recommended by his family (or forced) to get married to a suitor of their choice.But what happens when the "King" is matched up with his school's "Queen"?





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ So this is my first multi-chapter story that I have for Yuri on Ice and I'm really excited to show it to you guys ~ ( I actually should be doing 2 essays now and studying for a test but its okay :P )~ I hope you guys enjoy it and if you have any questions or comments on the story, please let me know :) ~ I hope you guys like it <3

 

 **Yuuri POV**  
  
"Young master? There is someone here to see you ." I heard my butler tell me from the other side of my bedroom door. I stopped mid page of my essay, pencil still in hand and still on the paper. I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for visitors at the moment since I still had a lot of homework left to do. I had procrastinated on this essay for a whole week and now that I had one of those "spells" where you get all the energy you didn't have for the last few days, your brain seems to finally comprehend that the project is due in just two days so then you finish the project in just 4 hours time... yeah… Oh well, I needed a break anyway.  
  
"You can let them in."

  
The door slightly opened just enough for the head of a boy to peck through it, the boy wearing a soft smile on his face looking toward me with cautionary eyes " Hi Yuuri....." the boy whispered loud enough for me to hear from the door, his gaze currently looking at the 'o so interesting' wooden floor boards.  
  
_Gosh, do I look intimidating or something?_  
  
"I caught you at a bad time again, didn’t I? " the boy said while he entered my room completely and closed the door behind him, his hand still on the doorknob." I tend to have great timing, don't I?" he said laughing nervously. “Sorry, I just got worried since you seemed out of it at school today and weren’t really talking much.”  
  
I smiled. "To answer your question, yes, you did catch me at a bad time. And yes, I was a little distracted at school today because I was thinking of all I had to do today. But I’m sorry to make you worry.” I said with a small smile on my face now fully facing him.  
  
Long, thick silver hair  
  
Big ocean blue puppy like eyes  
  
Great body structure for a young man  
  
My best friend, Victor Nikiforov  
  
The love of my life, Victor Nikiforov  
  
Ok, I may be 13, but I had known Victor for about 4 years now when he moved from Russia to the States because his father got transferred here in New York for his work. He started attending my private school and with time, everyone knew about him or wanted to be his friend because of his personality. I found out later that he lived in a house near by when I noticed him sneaking around the front gates of my house one day. He found out I lived here, one thing lead to another and now here we are, two best friends that can’t live without each other it seemed like.  
  
Victor smiled again and relaxed." You know you could of just told Jamas to make me wait out in the living room so that you could finish your homework."  
  
I cocked my eyebrow up playfully." Why would I do that ? I may get annoyed very easily by you and sometimes pray that you don't have such great timing everytime you come over .. but I'm not that cold hearted that I would leave a guest of mine alone in the living room while I was home. ... Besides, you would have probably have waited for at least another hour since I still had homework other than the essay for history."  
  
" Aww~ You're so nice Yuuri. I really appreciate the kindness. " Victor said with dramatic tone, making me giggle.  
  
I stood from my computer desk and headed toward my king sized bed, Victor now in tow behind me. Sitting on my soft cloud like bed with the thick marron canopy now surrounding Victor and I as we sat across from each other, I dramatically feel backwards on the bed, earning a deep chuckle from Victor.  
  
My heart skipped a beat.  
  
I honestly don't know when I started to like the boy. I can't really think of a big event or situation that happened between us that made me realize just how madly in love I was with him. All I can really recall is that he would protect me while we would be outside playing in the front yard by being at most 4 feet away from me at all times and sometimes suddenly jumping in front me when he would hear an odd noise from the bushes (the source of the odd sound being a rabbit.) I can almost say that he was always on guard as if some mass murderer or kidnapper would break through our houses’ gates, come running with a bag and rope in hand and take me away to a foreign country and sell me for money to buy food.  
  
Or the way he played the piano for me when I couldn't sleep and was staying the night at my house.  
  
I smiled to myself recalling the events that took place years ago. Yep, that could of been it.  
  
He also figure skated very well compared to me. It was like he was a natural. It was the way he carried himself when he skated that just caught my attention more than anything else. The serene smile on his face as he focused right before doing a jump and landing gracefully as if it were nothing. How his long hair flew when he picked up speed. How his body would perfectly show the emotion of the music as if he were telling a story.

  
Ok ... I sound like a creeper right now.. But how can you blame me? The boy is like a God, I swear. He can do anything and everything. He is even one of the most popular boys in schools because of his looks, his smarts, and his money.  
  
So ... I really shouldn't be thinking about him in this manner because:  
1) He is a boy. That in itself is a huge reason why I shouldn't think of him 'that way.'  
2) He is popular. I'm not.  
  
I'm just the chubby ( suspected to be gay ) boy of class 2A in Manhattan Intermediate that gets the privilege to sit by 'the' Victor Nikiforov 4 out of our 6 classes . Other than that, I'm not really known in the school for anything else (other than being considered a know-it-all for some reason.) And the funny part is that Victor and I are actually best friends outside of school. So if the whole student body knew about us being best friends, than I would be accepted more for just being friends with Victor. I'm surprised no one realized that Victor and I were actually friends. I guess my peers aren’t the smartest cookies since they couldn't put two and two together. Why else would he sit next to me in every class we had together ? But, it's better if they didn’t know. If they did, then Victor’s reputation may get ruined because he was friends with an unpopular kid. Which I definitely don’t want responsibility for.  
  
It would depress me to no end.  
  
‘’YUURI !” I heard Victor yell to me. I looked over at him, seeing him wear an annoyed facial expression, eyebrows in an angry way with his lips pouting in manner that reminded me of a lost puppy. All he needed were artificial flappy little dog eyes and he would fool anyone.  
  
_He is so handsome .._  
  
“Katsuki Yuri !!!!” I heard him yell once again, myself realizing I was still in a daydream trance. “Um sorry.. I was just thinking.” I told him apologetically. He sighed softly. “Geez, you even act distant at home too” He said as he laid down beside me, turning his head toward me so that he could see me.  
  
I looked back. His eyes softly staring back at me.  
  
“Are you ok? Is school really getting to you or something?” he said in a whisper, his lips right beside my ear. He was way too close for comfort, his breath tickling my ear making a shiver run down my spine. “ I’m fine…” I paused and looked at him in his big blue eyes. “How do you think our future will be like?” I said to him softly, earning a confused look from him.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean …. do you still think we will be close to each other? Like continue to be friends..” I said softly, earning a ‘I-know-what-you-are-talking-about-now’ look.  
  
He must have been thinking about it too…  
  
He sighed. He lifted his hand and softly grabbed my hand, startling me and immediately raising my body temperature by 10 degrees. He looked at me in the eyes and smiled a soft smile. He wants to kill me.  
  
“Don’t worry . We have been friends for a while now. Why would us growing up do anything to our relationship?”  
  
That made me mad. I could tell from his expression that he wasn’t surprised by my sudden change of facial expressions from calm to angry. “Don’t worry? Don’t give me that crap Victor. You have been thinking about the same thing as well, haven’t you ?!” I spat at him. He tighted his grip on my hand. I ignored it . “You can’t possibly think that everything will be all dandy and happy until we graduate, do you ?”  
  
He lifted up our hands in the air, so that we could both see them above us.  
  
“ Honestly, I was hoping that it would end up all dandy and happy.” He said in a low whisper while looking intently at our hands. He slowly began to intertwine our fingers, now both of us looking at our now intertwined hands.  
  
My heart skipped a beat. He looked over at me and chuckled.  
  
He probably noticed that my face was now a wonderful shade of red and found it funny. He put our hands down, his eyes never leaving mine.  
  
"Listen .. I've know you pretty well." His hand tighten around mine. " I care about you. You trust me and I trust you. I haven't changed the way I've acted because of my friends. And I won't change because of them." He smiled widely and playful. "I love you too much."

He honestly wants to kill me.

  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Can someone please tell me the definition of matter ?"

_I'm so bored. I wonder if Victor is even paying attention to this ?_

I looked over at the boy next to me and saw such a wonderful sight that I was blessed to encounter. His head laying on his hand and facing my direction. His bangs covering his eyes. His lips just barely opened enough for him to breath out of his mouth. His breath just slightly moving his bangs, tickling his face, sometimes even wrinkling his nose because of it. The light of the morning sun even adding a halo like effect around his figure. Such a beautiful sight, and I was lucky enough to witness it.

" Alright everyone, we are going to have a test over chapter 6 on Monday. Be sure to study!  "

Ringggggggggg~

I sighed in relief

_Finally, the weekend_

I looked over at Victor and saw him hastily looking around the room while rubbing his eyes.

" I'm leaving Victor. Try not to be late to class ." I said as I looked over at the door about to leave, ignoring his gaze.

" Hm...alright ...Oh. Do you wanna hang out later today ? Since it's the weekend ?" he said while I looked over at him over my shoulder, earning a smile from him.

"Sure." I said smiling softly at him.

"Great ! How about we meet up at the garden ?" he said while he grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder standing up from his seat.

"Ok. See you later." I said with a smile leaving the classroom before him.

I smiled

_I have something to look forward to now for the rest of the day_

~~~~~~

Rinnnnnnnngggggggg

" Have a good weekend class. ~ "

I quickly got my backpack and left the classroom. Walking into the hallway, I tried to dodged the people around me to get to the school's garden to meet up with Victor before the other popular kids got to him before me.

I sighed with annoyance as I had to abruptly stop (right in front of the doors to the garden too )  because of a group of preps in front of me talking about where they are going to spend the night and how they are going to get to so and so's party tonight. Add insult to injury, some of the other students around me trying to get through were the school's football players. At least a foot taller than me and big and muscular, and we are in middle school! So, because of this dilemma, I felt quite trapped at the moment.

_Damn it. I don't have time for this right now. I have to meet up with Victor before the popu...._

" Victor !~ "

I turned my head toward the high-pitched sound coming from behind the football player next to me. I moved very slightly closer to the quarterback to see if I could hear the voice again (or a response ) over the roar of students around me.

" Yeah ? What is it ?" I heard Victor say to the UFO ( "Unidentified Fake Object" I could tell because of her voice ), making me listen more intently

" Vic !~ Do you want to come hang out with us ?~ We're going to a party tonight and we thought it would be fun for all of us to go together. ~ " I heard the annoying high pitched voice said over a cloud of laughter I heard from said direction.

_It must be some of the populars. Damn it. He may just stay with them ..._

" Sorry girls. I have other plans."

My heart stopped. I smiled.

_I shouldn't of judged you Victor ...._

 

" Let me guess, is it with that "Yuuri" guy ?! Are you friends with him or something ? Why would you hang out with such a pig like him when you know you can have more fun if you come with us ?~" I heard the girl say. I could tell because of her tone that she was smirking.

_What a bitch. Victor would never hang out with such a being when he knows that I'm waiting for him .._

 

I waited patiently for his response to come. To stand up for me and let those girls know who's boss for making rude comments about me...

... but it never came..

_Damn I wish I could see..... stupid football players and their excessive amount of testosterone._

I tried to push my way slightly through the athletes by shimmying my way between them, gaining a little over view of the situation unfolding concerning me.

I saw Victor and a few girls around him, fairly close to him, waiting for a response from him, as was I.

His head down. His hands now in fists at the sides of his body. He looked up at whom I assumed was the UFO.

He smirked.

" No. Why would I hang out with such nerd like him ?"

My heart dropped.

I looked down at the floor, trying to look away from the scene. My eyes suddenly beginning to sting because of the sudden tears wanting to fall.

_No... He did not just say that.. Please God. Tell me he did not just say that._

 

" Oh ~ I'm sorry. I was wrong to think that you would ever be seen with such a thing out in public ~"

"You're damn right ."

I felt the crowd of people around me being to disperse through to doors while I stayed where I was. Dumb founded.

_How could my best friend say that about me !?!? I trusted him !!!!_

 

I looked up at Victor and the UFO's with tears in my eyes. It was evident at first that he didn't notice my presence until the last couple of athletes around me moved out of the way for him to clearly see me.

His facial expression seemed to have changed because of him just noticing me. I couldn't really tell because of the tears fogging up my vision. I felt humiliated, angry and betrayed..

but I stood my ground.

The blond girl in front of Victor followed his gaze and met my gaze as well, gasping dramatically and smiling widely. "Well, look who's here? ~ Well if it isn't the little piggy from class 2A !!~ You have great timing. We were just talking about you !!"

I looked away from her and looked back at Victor. Shame clearly shown on his face. He knew that I had heard the entire conversation and that I was upset. It was clearly shown on my face. He slowly took a step towards me .

I took one step back.

" Yuuri? "

I quickly turned on my heel and ran toward the school exit. I ran as fast as I could, trying to dodge all of the people and cars in the parking lot. Trying to get away from this hell hole.

" YUURIIII !!!! "

Trying to run away from him.

I heard his quick steps right behind me, about to catch up.

" Yuuri! Stop !!"

I kept running. I ended up near the city park, my lungs feeling like they were about to collapse. I was surprised that I had ran this far without stopping. I guess I really don't want to see him right now.

But luck wasn't on my side. As I continued to run through the shaded park, my pace began to slow down from exhaustion. The footsteps behind me increased in sound. I stopped and felt a hand on my shoulder. Him heavily breathing near my neck, making me uncomfortable and angry at myself for stopping. I kept my back toward him. I do not want to see him right now.

" Yuuri..... please don't believe what you just heard. It was a lie. I only said it so that they would get off your back."

I looked over my shoulder slightly.

" No. You only said that to keep your image."

I faced him fully now. His nose slightly pink because of the harsh run in the fall weather. His breath could be seen because of the cold air around us. His face looking at me apologetically.

I kept my face emotionless, even though I felt tears beginning to gather in my eyes once again.

I looked at him straight in the eyes.

" I trusted you." I said angrily but quietly at him.

" Yuuri."

" Youre my best friend and yet you have to guts to make fun of me and go against my back ?!?"

" Yuuri !!! "

His face began to slowly show anger.

" You don't even fucking know them !!!!!

" Yuuri !!! Stop it !!"

" You PROMISED ME !!!!"

" STOP IT !"

" NO !!! You LIED to me ! " I yelled angrily at him. His face now turning from angry to shameful. He turned his head down,

" You promised that you would protect me ! You promised that you wouldn't change because of them. But you did ! "

The tears in my eyes became too heavy and began to fall. The autumn wind began to pick up around us, making the leaves on the pavement move around our feet randomly.

I could see, even with his head down, that Victor was beginning to tear up from my words.

Good. I want him to understand how I feel and suffer as well.

" I want you to never show your face in front of me ever again !"

He looked up abruptly with tear stains on his cheeks. His bangs covering his eyes slightly.

" No. Yuuri. I'm sorry ! " he said as he was about to grab my hand

I slapped his hand away, gaining a surprised gasp from him.

I looked at him with clear anger and sadness in my eyes. His bangs now moved away from his eyes and long hair flowing because of the wind. I spoke with venom in my voice that I never knew I was capable of producing. I felt beyond betrayed.

" I hate you. Never speak to me again."

I turned away from him and walked away. I didn't dare look back as I walked my way out from the park on my way to my home. Thankfully, Victor didn't follow me home. I wasn't in the mode to yell at him again. Nor see him ever again.

As I made my way home, I recalled my life with Victor. The moments we spent together and the sleepovers we had every weekend. The memories we made together. 

_I should really stop thinking about him. Might as well. I won't ever think of him the same again._

Once I got to my home, I walked and acted very normally up to my room. Thankfully in a manner that didn't catch my mother's attention once I got home. When I got to my room, I virtually broke down. I sat on my bed, my knees to my chest and sobbing my eyes out quietly not to catch a servant's attention when they passed by my room. I stayed there for God knows how long in that position. Just thinking how my life will be different from now on.

Without Victor.

Now when I need the support from someone, I have no one.

" I fucking hate you Victor Nikiforov."

 

 

 


	2. Nine Years Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally put up chapter 2 ~ Sadly, life got extremely difficult lately that I couldn't really work on it as much as I would have liked, but I starting to make time for myself where I will be working on this story and other little art projects~ Please tell me what you think of the chapter and I hope you enjoy it ~ :)

          "Okay everyone. Sadly, our event has come to an end. I really hope everyone enjoyed it and thank you for supporting our cause. All club members, please stay afterward to help clean up, it would be greatly appreciated. At our next meeting, we will talk about volunteer opportunities to earn some patient hours if you are interested or in the Pre-Medicine track. " I spoke into the microphone. My voice now echoing through the entire ballroom, grabbing the attention of all the students mingling among themselves. “With that said, have a safe fall break everyone!”

        Gradually, students started to quickly finish their snack and leave the ballroom, while passing me and saying "Goodbye your Majesty!~" and silly stuff like that. It's quite annoying to be honest but I have told them enough times to not call me "Your Majesty" or "Queen Yuuri" ..and they just don't seem to get the message. So, I finally gave up a long time ago. It’s a shame our class is divided, but I don’t want to see his face either…        

       "Yuuri ! We're almost done with cleaning up. Once we're done here, you have to count the profit we made today and put it in the club's account, you and I then have to get in contact with the Art Club members and tell them about the on-coming projects to help promote our events, contact the hospital to see if they can host a tour for the newer members, and then later we have to buy your mother her birthday present by this up-coming Tuesday to send it to her back to Japan." Phichit said all in one big breath adding his charismatic smile at the end while trying to catch his breath (but now hyperventilating mind you.) 

"Awesome! Thank you again for helping me out so much but you aren’t my assistant, you’re my VP and my best friend. You are just as much of the face of the club as I am.”

“Yeah, I know! But as your best friend and VP, I strongly believe it is my job to help you watch over the club’s activities, as well as your personal life since you are very forgetful~ Also, this way I can be on my phone all I want without getting yelled at and to help you at the same time!” Phichit said with a smile.

I laughed. “Whatever you say dude. Just make sure to enjoy your fall break playing with your phone or something.”

 “Oh I plan on it! It’s a shame we can’t head back home for the break. I was really wanting to mess around over there with my family and such but sadly we only have like four days of vacation.”

“Yeah, I hear you. I wanted to eat some of my mom’s food and just soak in the hot spring for a little while… Well, at least we have winter break to look forward to before the next semester starts!”

“We’re done, Your Majesties.” said one of my members from the Tri Beta Club, bringing what appeared to be her boyfriend because of the consent PDA they are “trying” to hide or do less of it in public, which isn’t working for them by the way. Well, at least they seem really happy….

         Always wearing happy faces and holding each others hand and feeding each other and texting each other and goi- 

        “Yuuri! They are asking you a question.” Phichit whispered loudly enough for me to hear. 

        “Oh .. um . Thank you for your help. You may leave now. Enjoy your break.” I told the two underclassmen, now holding each others hands and the guy carrying her backpack over his shoulder. That’s adorable…. 

        “Thank You Your Majesties! Have a good fall break!” she said after waving to us and walked away, her in tow of her boyfriend. Acting all lovely dovey.

          Gosh that is so sweet… but why do I feel jealous by it?....

         “Yuuri, are you okay?” Phichit asked me, now in front of me with his stuff in hand about to leave.

         “Yeah.... I’m fine, don’t worry.” I told him, trying to put a soft smile on my face.  

          He gave me “the look.” 

           You know, the look. The one where your mom or someone close to you does that face after you say a lie and the worst part is that they know it’s a lie because of the way you react.

           Yeah. That look. 

            "What? Why are you giving me that look?" 

Same reaction. Nothing.

"What? I can't look at people as they walk away?"

Nothing 

"So what if I was staring at them as they walked away, hand in hand? It's not like I'm.... jealous of anything." 

Same look. If his eyes could kill. 

            "Come on! You can't possibly think that I'm thinking about him again!! Do you?!?" I yelled at him desperately waving my hands in the air dramatically during the process, trying to get my message through to him that that "very-accurate-oh-so-true" comment, wasn't true . 

He smirked. 

I lose  

I look down for a brief moment, my eyes not wanting to look into Phichit’s as I felt a blush start to come up to my cheeks as a sign of defeat toward the younger. 

"At least talk to him." 

"No." I said immediately 

"I can't…." I feel the gloomy feeling I have been having for the past few years now because of him. The slight sting of tears wanting to emerge because of him. The feeling of need coming back all together smacking me right in the face...  because of him. Why does this still bother me so much?! ….

"I just can't. I have worked very hard to get this new image of myself. Damn it, I even came to the States and he still ended up following me here somehow….I will not be embarrassed by someone like him ever again. There is no way in hell I'm going to talk to him and get fooled again." I told Phichit harshly enough to get the message through his thick hair and head.  

He sighed.

"There may have been a misunderstanding back then. Anything could have happened for him to say that." 

"You're right. Something did happen back then." I said, sarcasm and sadness dripping from my words.  

I whispered  

"He ratted himself out and lost me as a friend. " 

That day. In many ways than one, was the worst day of my life. I got humiliated in front of pretty much the whole student body, kick started my way to getting therapy three times a week because of me having clinical depression, but worst of all. Something no therapist or any sort of help can ever fix.  

       I lost the love of my life to peer pressure. 

"Come on Yuuri, cheer up! Hey, why don't we swing by the ballet studio to see what they are up and relax for a while.  All this sciency stuff is tiring!~ We can do the rest of the club stuff later in your apartment with pizza, some beer and a movie. How does that sound?" said Phichit as he started to collect all of his belongings from a table next to us. He sure does know how to make me feel better.

I grabbed my things as well, "That sounds like a fantastic idea." I said with a soft smile, earning an even bigger one from him and we both walked over to the east wing studio of the arts building in a comfortable silence… just enjoying each other's company.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Victor POV**

I walked down the now deserted west wing hallway that would lead me past the west wing grand staircase and into the main commons of the arts building. Holding my lab coat in hand and my heavy backpack, I passed through the smoked glass double doors from the west wing leading me into the commons. All I could see was the dim lit chandlers over head of me, the windows all around me revealing the twilight of the night shining being the New York skyline and the sound of my lonely footsteps echoing through the grand room. To be honest, this building was very refreshing to be in, since I have all of my classes in the boring science building. I don’t have much time for the arts anymore, sadly.

"Gosh, I wanted to get home soon so that I can relax with Makkachin. Chris and Yurio better be there." I mumbled to myself as I passed the grand marble staircase of the commons toward the east wing hallway glass double doors. Once I opened the doors, I could no longer hear just the echo of my footsteps while going deeper into the hallway. I heard music. Ballet music actually. Well, I was going to the _ballet_  studio to meet up with them… but still, I haven't heard this song yet.

_I wonder why they would be practicing this late in the night.. Their drama club recital isn’t until after Thanksgiving either…._

Walking deeper into the hallway, the song increased in volume. The song sounded beautiful. Almost as if it was telling a story. I looked down at my black Italian leather school shoes as I continued to walk down the hallway at a constant speed. I heard the rhythm of the song as I heard it getting faster and louder. I walked faster, following the song's beat. I smiled softly to myself.

_Wow, I'm weird sometimes.._

I saw the door of the ballet studio and approached it quickly and quietly as I looked through the small window letting me see into the room, seeing the reflection of the two dancing away to the song I have heard since I walked into the hallway.

I smiled.

_Hmm, they're good_

I opened the door to the studio making my presence known to the two boys as I was greeted with their surprised faces.

"Victor! I thought you left us already!" said Chris as he walked over to me while Yurio went to turn off the loud music.

" No. I actually finished my lab work about two hours ago. But, we promised to get dinner together and then head over to the apartment and hang out. I didn't want to hear you guys complain about how I left you here so I stayed behind. Besides, I texted both of you and neither of you answered." I said with a shrug and with a small tone in my voice to show my annoyance.

 "You didn’t have to wait for me Victor! I am an adult, I can do stuff for myself." 

 “Yes you may be an adult, but you are still my little brother. Besides, you would complain anyway if I left without you and tell mom. We don’t want her to worry now, do we?~”

            “No….” Yurio said with a blush. “But I can still take care of myself, you know?!"

            “ I know~~” I said with a soft smile as I patted Yurio’s head.

 "Okay. I’m hungry and need a beer. Get your stuff and we can go have dinner." I said as I walked over to the door, letting Chris and Yurio rapidly get their things and clothes to try to catch up to me. I reached over to the handle when the door opened abruptly, startling me half to death.

 "Oh I’m so sorry! I didn’t mea- …"

 I looked over at the boy in front of me. Deep black hair that shines beautifully in the sun. Beautiful brown eyes that could easily pierce through your heart and soul in a millisecond. Gorgeous tan skin. Perfect pink plump lips.

 Just plain perfection

" …Yuuri …"


End file.
